Die Prinzessin
by American Maxon
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Celeste überlebt hätte? Doch durch den Streifschuss hat sie einigen Schaden davongetragen. Wird sie es trotzdem das schaffen, was sie wollte?
1. Überleben

Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Kiera Cass.  
Die Kapitel sind kurz, damit mehr hochgeladen werden kann. Bitte hinterlasst ein Review!

Ich wachte auf. Es flimmerte vor meinen Augen. Schemenhaft sah ich, wie Prinz Maxon, mein Prinz Maxon, America umarmte und küsste. Sie gehörte ihm, sie hatte sein Herz erobert!

...

Ich rappelte mich auf. Als ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, merkte ich, wie verklebt sie waren. Ich hob die Hand an meine Augen und erschrak angesichts der Farbe. Blut.  
Ich sah mich um.  
Zuvor war ich nur mit mir selbst beschäftigt gewesen, und an die Farbe, die mein Kleid gehabt hatte, bevor es so rot gewesen war, konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Ich schob es auf den Schock, es konnte schließlich sein, dass mein Gehirn diese Information als unwichtg gewertet hatte. An andere Möglickeiten wollte ich lieber gar nicht denken.

Überall Leichen. Man hatte wohl gedacht, ich wäre auch eine, denn sonst hätte man mich wohl gerettet. Was war überhaupt geschehen? Ein Rebellenangriff? Ich erinnerte mich vage an einen Wachmann mit einem roten Streifen in der Hand und an eine auf mich gerichtete Waffe. Das war es. Und das musste an Wissen reichen, um weiterhin zu überleben.

Was konnte ich tun?  
Sollte ich die anderen suchen? Sie informieren, dass ich überlebt hatte? Obwohl...  
Meine Schönheit, Eleganz, meine Klugheit - war ich nicht wahrhaft gemacht zur Prinzessin?- hatte Prinz Maxon verschmäht! Wie verblendet er war! Selbst als ich mich änderte, als ich glaubte, mein wahres Ich, mein gutes Ich zu finden, sah er mich nicht!  
Doch jetzt, obwohl mein Kopf schmerzte, sah ich, wie falsch ich lag. Prinz Maxon hatte mich nicht verdient. Er war meiner nicht wert.  
Sollte er doch glücklich werden mit seiner erbärmlichen America, ich würde mich nicht mehr dazu herablassen, überhaupt mit ihnen zu reden.  
Ich würde gehen, Illéa verlassen. Diese Schmach würde ich nicht ertragen können. Alle würden denken, ich sei tot und das war mir recht. So würde ich zumindest nicht als Verliererin gelten -die ich ja auch nicht war-, sondern als heldenhaftes Opfer eines Rebellenangriffs. Nichts besser als das! Niemand würde nach mir suchen. Endlich wäre ich frei. Frei vom Zwang, ein nichtssagendes Model zu sein, obwohl ich doch immer Schauspielern werden wollte. Nicht, dass das in meine Kaste gepasst hätte. Nein, als Model hatte ich keine Chance. Ich würde älter und älter werden und schließlich als verlorener Stern am Modehimmel schweben. Falls ich überhaupt so weit gekommen wäre, das Leben war ungerecht und viele wussten meine Qualitäten nicht zu schätzen. Und das war schon immer meine größte Angst. Doch jetzt konnte ich mein Leben an einem anderen Ort leben und dort für immer berühmt und glücklich sein. Was für eine glorreiche Zukunft ich vor mir hatte. Und plötzlch wusste ich, was zu tun war.

Ich schlich durch die Küche davon. Alle waren noch in ihren Schutzräumen und auf dem Weg hierher hatte ich nur einigen Wachen und Leichen ausweichen müssen. Hier in der Küche nahm ich mir einige Beutel , die voll mit Vorräten waren und zog mich schließlich auch um. Es widerte mich zwar an, das Kleid eines Küchenmädchens zu tragen, aber es war meine einzige Möglichkeit, unbemerkt aus dem Palast herauszukommen. Wenn ich unauffällig war und unwichtig wirkte, dann würde ich es den Wachen sicher nicht wert sein, kontrolliert zu werden. Und unauffällig zu wirken, dass war in einem blutverschmierten Kleid eben nicht möglich.

Mein Abgang würde leise und unspektakulär sein. Gar nicht mein Stil. Doch mein Aufgang würde dafür umso größer und prächtiger sein. Dessen war ich mir sicher.


	2. Flucht

Alles, was ich mir nicht ausgedacht habe gehört Kiera Cass.

Read&Review

Flucht

Ich kroch unter dem Zaun des Palastgeländes hindurch. Der Boden war schlammig und dreckig und ich ebenso, aber das war mir egal. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Mein Kopf brummte und wann immer ich an meine Haare fasste, durchschoss mich ein unglaublicher Schmerz und meine Hand war danach rot vor Blut. Offensichtlich war ich doch nicht so unversehrt davongekommen, wie ich geglaubt hatte. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, spürte ich, wie mir schwummeriger wurde, ich hörte meinen eigenen keuchenden Atem, als sei er der einer Fremden.

Doch ich durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Wenn mich jemand in dieser Situation finden würde, wäre das mein Ende. Nicht nur würde ich sofort aus der Selection ausgeschlossen werden, nein, ich würde ausgepeitschte werden, weil ich mich den Gesetzen und Befehlen des Königs widersetzt hatte.

Doch es würde niemand herausfinden, ich war zu gut für sie alle.

Endlich spürte ich die harten Metalldrähte nicht mehr in meinem Rücken und wagte es, den Blick zu heben. Ich sah keine Wachen oder Beobachtungstürme, weswegen ich es wagte, mich aufzurichten.

Schmerz schoss durch meinen Körper, und ich musste mich am Zaun festhalten, um nicht umzufallen. Die Rebellen hatten glücklicherweise alle Kameras und sonstige Sicherheitskräfte ausgeschaltet und die Wachen waren bei den Schutzkammern, um die dort anwesenden zu schützen. So musste ich mir kaum Sorgen machen, gesehen zu werden oder gar aufzufliegen.

Zum Glück hatte ich nicht den Hauptausgang genommen, der in die Hauptstadt führte, sondern den Küchenausgang, der zum Kräutergarten führte, an den hinter dem Zaun ein dunkler Wald angrenzte.

Ich humpelte durch das Gesträuch und kratze mir Beine und Arme auf, wo meine Haut nicht von dem dreckigen zerfetzten Kleid bedeckt wurde. Schnellstmöglich würde ich ein Bad und ein neues Kleid finden müssen. Um es nicht zu vergessen, ich würde natürlich auch mein Make-Up erneuern müssen. Ich spürte das Verlangen, meinen Taschenspiegel herauszuholen, doch dann ließ ich lieber bleiben, da ich Angst hatte, dass mein Entsetzenschrei die Wachen alarmieren würde.

Doch so, wie ihn jetzt aussah, würde mich jeder für eine Fünf oder Sechs halten, wenn nicht sogar eine Acht. Als Tarnung war dies gut, denn niemand würde sich wundern, wenn eine Acht dreckig durch den Wald läuft. Diese erbärmlichen Kreaturen hatte ich schon so oft gesehen, wie sie mit letzten Kräften nach Wurzeln und Früchten suchten, auf dem Boden kriechend, dreckig und stinkend.

Und mochte ich auf den ersten Blick auch so wirken, so würde ich doch niemals so sein. Ich war eine Zwei, und dies würde ich auch immer bleiben. Selbst vor Schmutz starrend wäre ich niemals so erbärmlich und von niederer Stellung wie dieses Gesindel. Doch momentan war ich mit ihnen fast zu verwechseln und als ein Mitglied der unteren Kasten würde mir niemals jemand Hilfe anbieten. Auch Ärzte und Krankenhäuser würden mich nicht behandeln.

"Gäbe es doch etwas wie öffentliche Kassen für Kranke! Dann würde niemand mehr leiden und selbst das niedere Gesindel würde nicht immer Keime schleudernd alle anstecken. Ach, wäre ich Königin, selbst wenn es das Volk nicht wert ist, ich würde eine gesetzliche Krankenversicherung einführen!"

Natürlich war mir dieser Gedanke schon früher gekommen, und natürlich war ich nicht wie diese America, die sich dazu herabließ, mit niederem Gesindel zu reden. Und doch, wäre das Leben für uns, die Elite der Gesellschaft, nicht einfacher, wenn wir nicht immer den Schmutz der Armen sehen würden?

Als ich ein Geräusch hinter mir im Wald hörte, schrak ich zusammen. Wie unvorsichtig von mir, so nahe am Palast meinen Gefühlen so laut Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Hatte mich jemand gehört?

Ich rannte zu einem nahe stehenden breiten Baum, versteckte mich hinter dessen Stamm und versuchte, mich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen. Nicht einfach in einem weißen Kittel und mit wunderschön glänzenden Haaren wie meinen, aber immerhin war in Celeste Newcome und unschlagbar in Allem.

Dann spürte ich meine Kopfschmerzen zurückkehren und schloss die Augen. Alles wurde schwarz. Ich hörte nur nacheinander Rauschen in meinen Ohren und hatte Schwierigkeiten mich auf den Beinen zu halten. Ich ließ mich am Stamm hinuntergleiten. Dann verlor ich endgültig das Bewusstsein.

••• • •—•• • —•—• — •• — —•

29.12.2229

Newsticker

++++ König und Königin tot - Land in Trauer ++++ Prinz Maxon immer noch unentschlossen ++++ Druck auf Prinz Maxon ++++ Rebellenangriff auf das Schloss ++++ Laut Insider-Informationen ist Kriss Favoritin ++++ Totes Elite-Mitglied: Celeste Newsome ++++ Blutige Gestalt auf Palastgelände gesichtet, Ermittlungen laufen ++++ Aufstände nahe des Palastes: Anhänger der "Blutigen Rächerprinzessin" fordern Krankenversicherung ++++ Insider-Information: Abschaffung des Kastensystems? ++++


	3. Rettung

Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Kiera Cass.

Als ich aufwachte, schwankte alles um mich herum. Meine Finger fassten hartes, raues Holz. Ich hob den Kopf, nur um ihn vor Schmerz ächzend wieder abzulegen.

"Älä liiku. Te ha vakavan päävamman." sagte eine sanfte Stimme in fremder Sprache. Ich versuchte, Silvias Unterrichtsstunden zu rekapitulieren. War das Finnisch, die Sprache, die in Swendway gesprochen wurde? "Minä olen tie, Aulis Jaakoppi" sagte er und deutete auf sich. Aulis hieß er also. Jetzt erst konnte ich sein Gesicht klar sehen. Es war engelsgleich. Blondes Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht und brachte seine Augen zum Strahlen.

Blau waren sie, gerade richtig zum Versinken. Und genau das tat ich. Bis mich schließlich seine seidenweiche Stimme wieder aus meinen Tagträumen hervorholte: "Kuinka voit?". Es klang wie eine Frage. Und ich hatte kein Wort verstanden. Ich ermahnte mich selbst, mich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Welch ein Pech ausgerechnet von einem swendischen Mann aufgegabelt zu werden! Und doch sah er so gut aus...

Doch mit etwas Glück würde mein Charme mich retten. Ich fing einfach auf gut Glück an zu reden, obwohl ich mich kaum auf das, was ich sagte konzentrieren konnte, da mein Kopf so schmerzte: "Eigentlich spreche ich ja kein Finnisch, aber ich glaube ich habe richtig verstanden, dass du Aulis heißt. Naja, ich bin auf jeden Fall Celeste. Celeste Newsome, genauer gesagt.

Eine Zwei. " Ich hielt zwei blutverschmierte Finger in die Höhe.

"Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dich getroffen zu haben. " Wo war ich überhaupt? Ich versuchte unter Schmerzen, mich aufzurichten. Ich lag auf der Ladefläche eines dieser großen Wagen, die die Händler für Warentransporte nutzen, neben mir Kartoffeln, Kräuter und Illéa-Äpfel, eine regionale Spezialität.

Eine Hand drückte mich sanft wieder nach unten. "Let kertaa. Olet loukkaantunut. Vien sinut kotiini. Se ei ole kaukana" sagte er. Ich verstand kein Wort, fügte mich aber der Geste.

Er versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal in meiner Sprache, gebrochen und mit starkem Akzent: " Ich Aulis. Ich Koch. Ich kaufen Essen für Kochen. Und jetzt Hause gehen. Du mit. Verletzt. Ich dich helfen, ich -"

Weiter kam er nicht. Doch ich hatte verstanden. Er war Koch, und hatte im fruchtbaren Illèa eingekauft. Soweit ich mich an Silvias Unterricht erinnern konnte, wurde Swendway oft von harten Wintern heimgesucht und diese Kälte prägte die dortige Landschaft. Aber er würde mir helfen. Er würde mich außer Landes bringen, etwas, dass mir zugute kam.

Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass mein Kopf behelfsmäßig verbunden war. Dankbarkeit durchflutete mich. Ich wollte sie gerade zum Ausdruck bringen, da bemerkte ich, dass er schon wieder in die Fahrerkabine gestiegen war. Doch für den Fall, dass er mich nicht hören konnte, erzählte ich kopflos alles, was mir in den Kopf kam, damit ich zumindest so wirkte, als sei ich auf Konversation bedacht.

"Jedenfalls kannst du froh sein, denn es ist wahrscheinlich die Ehre deines Leben mich für ein paar Tage in deinem Haus aufzunehmen und mir zu helfen. Ich habe nämlich irgendwas am Kopf, aber das hast du ja schon gesehen.", sagte ich und zeigte auf meinen Kopf. Dann kam mir ein neuer Gedanke. "Hey, weist du, ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie du in ein paar Jahren deinen Freunden erzählen kannst, du hättest mich, die große Celeste Newsome in deinem Haus aufgenommen. Niemand wird es dir glauben! Ich werde dir, bevor ich gehe, dann ein Autogramm hinterlassen, ja? Damit deine Freunde dir dann auch glauben...".

Dann bemerkte ich wie aufdringlich und gemein ich wirken musste und stoppte meinen nervösen Redefluss. Er hatte mich zum Glück nicht gehört, dennoch schämte mich sofort für die herablassenden Kommentare. Es passierte mir häufig, dass ich, wenn ich nervös war, kopflos verletzende Dinge behauptete, die meist nicht stimmten. Ich versuchte mir das abzugewöhnen, aber schlechte Angewohnheiten bleiben ja gewöhnlich lange bestehen. Früher, als ich noch nicht so selbstbewusst war, hatte ich das Image, dass durch diese Sprüche entstand, gebraucht, doch heutzutage hatte ich genug Selbstbewusstsein, um mich auch so zu behaupten.

Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen, träumte ein wenig von den gutaussehenden Wachen im Palast, die ich vermissen würde, und verglich sie automatisch mit meinem neuen Reisegefährten Aulis. Es war unbestreitbar, dass er unvergleichlich gut aussah, doch es ließ mich erstaunlicherweise relativ kalt.

Er war arm und unbedeutend und dass zerstörte alle Chancen auf ein gemeinsames Leben. Es mochte vielleicht anmaßend erscheinen, doch ich brauchte den Ruhm. Ich hatte nicht gelogen, als ich America dies erzählte, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl,dass sie mich tatsächlich verstanden hatte. Es war nicht so, dass ich das Rampenlicht gebraucht hätte, doch diese allumfassende Bewunderung, die einem wie eine Wand entgegenschlug, die brauchte ich. Sie gab mir das Gefühl, tatsächlich das unschlagbare Model zu sein, das ich vorgab zu sein. Sie machte mich selbstbewusst und gab mir das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Manchmal beneidete ich die niederen Kasten um ihre unbrüchlichen Familienbündnisse, um diese bedingungslose Liebe, die dort vorherrschte. Niemand hatte mich je so geliebt. Doch dafür waren in mir andere, wichtigere Werte vermittelt worden, nicht die Liebe, sondern die Hinterlist und Strategie ließen einen im Leben vorankommen. Kein Wunder also, dass die niederen Kasten eben nur niedere Kasten blieben, denn wer sich so kopflos für andere Menschen opferte, verschwendete eben sein Leben. Solche Dummheit hatte mir zum Glück nie begegnen müssen, denn meine Eltern hatten meine Lehrer strengstens geprüft und überwacht, um mir beste Bildung überhaupt zu ermöglichen. Natürlich war es trotzdem eine Schmach gewesen, von niederen Wesen Bildung empfangen zu müssen, doch es ließ sich eben nicht ändern.

Über diese weitschweifigen Gedanken verfiel ich schließlich in einen leichten Schlummer, jedoch meinte ich, mich noch an ein Schild, dass eine Selection in New Asia ankündigte, zu erinnern. Danach schwanden meine Gedanken und ich fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Meine Träume waren wirr und durcheinander. Später konnte ich mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern, aber im Schlaf kamen sie mir logisch und klar vor. Ich meinte mich, mich vage an den Rebellenangriff zu erinnern, doch meine Erinnerung könnte genauso gut meiner Fantasie entsprungen sein. Blut spritze durch meine Träume und färbte sie rot, sodass ein unheimlicher Schein über allem schwebte. Ich sah rote Tücher, die sich in rote Kugeln verwandelten und mich durchsiebten. America tanzte an mir vorbei, dicht gefolgt von Maxon, der mich auslachte. Anstatt mir zu Hilfe zu eilen, als ich zu Boden fiel, schleppten mich Wachen des Palastes zu einem Leichenhaufen, nur um mich später in ein Massengrab zu werfen. Die gesichtslosen Leichen verwandelten sich in die Mitglieder der Selection, die langsam verwesten, bis mich nur noch ihre Schädel angrinsten. Und über allem standen der König und die Königin, die uns segneten und uns Gottes Segen für unsere Zukunft in der Hölle wünschten. Dann tauchte Maxon wieder auf und an der Hand hielt er eine gemein lächelnde America...

••• • •—•• • —•—• — •• — —• ••• • •—•• • —•—• — •• — —• ••• • •—•• • —•—• — ••

30.12.2229

Newsticker

++++ König Maxon gekrönt ++++ Heiratsantrag für America Singer ++++ Nachfolgerin Königin A.'s gefunden? ++++ Leiche des Elite-Mitglieds Celeste nicht gefunden ++++ König Maxon schwerer verletzt als vermutet ++++ Erneute Aufstände im Osten ++++ Geschocktes Schlosspersonal nach Angriff ++++ Angriffe auf Elite-Mitglieder-Kasten beendet ++++ Internationale Selection in New Asia ausgerufen

••• • •—•• • —•—• — •• — —• ••• • •—•• • —•—• — •• — —• ••• • •—•• • —•—• — ••


	4. Heilung

Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Kiera Cass.

Als ich aufwachte, schwankte alles um mich herum. Meine Finger fassten hartes, raues Holz. Ich hob den Kopf, nur um ihn vor Schmerz ächzend wieder abzulegen.

"Älä liiku. Te ha vakavan päävamman." sagte eine sanfte Stimme in fremder Sprache. Ich versuchte, Silvias Unterrichtsstunden zu rekapitulieren. War das Finnisch, die Sprache, die in Swendway gesprochen wurde? "Minä olen tie, Aulis Jaakoppi" sagte er und deutete auf sich. Aulis hieß er also. Jetzt erst konnte ich sein Gesicht klar sehen. Es war engelsgleich. Blondes Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht und brachte seine Augen zum Strahlen.

Blau waren sie, gerade richtig zum Versinken. Und genau das tat ich. Bis mich schließlich seine seidenweiche Stimme wieder aus meinen Tagträumen hervorholte: "Kuinka voit?". Es klang wie eine Frage. Und ich hatte kein Wort verstanden. Ich ermahnte mich selbst, mich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Welch ein Pech ausgerechnet von einem swendischen Mann aufgegabelt zu werden! Und doch sah er so gut aus...

Doch mit etwas Glück würde mein Charme mich retten. Ich fing einfach auf gut Glück an zu reden, obwohl ich mich kaum auf das, was ich sagte konzentrieren konnte, da mein Kopf so schmerzte: "Eigentlich spreche ich ja kein Finnisch, aber ich glaube ich habe richtig verstanden, dass du Aulis heißt. Naja, ich bin auf jeden Fall Celeste. Celeste Newsome, genauer gesagt.

Eine Zwei. " Ich hielt zwei blutverschmierte Finger in die Höhe.

"Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dich getroffen zu haben. " Wo war ich überhaupt? Ich versuchte unter Schmerzen, mich aufzurichten. Ich lag auf der Ladefläche eines dieser großen Wagen, die die Händler für Warentransporte nutzen, neben mir Kartoffeln, Kräuter und Illéa-Äpfel, eine regionale Spezialität.

Eine Hand drückte mich sanft wieder nach unten. "Let kertaa. Olet loukkaantunut. Vien sinut kotiini. Se ei ole kaukana" sagte er. Ich verstand kein Wort, fügte mich aber der Geste.

Er versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal in meiner Sprache, gebrochen und mit starkem Akzent: " Ich Aulis. Ich Koch. Ich kaufen Essen für Kochen. Und jetzt Hause gehen. Du mit. Verletzt. Ich dich helfen, ich -"

Weiter kam er nicht. Doch ich hatte verstanden. Er war Koch, und hatte im fruchtbaren Illèa eingekauft. Soweit ich mich an Silvias Unterricht erinnern konnte, wurde Swendway oft von harten Wintern heimgesucht und diese Kälte prägte die dortige Landschaft. Aber er würde mir helfen. Er würde mich außer Landes bringen, etwas, dass mir zugute kam.

Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass mein Kopf behelfsmäßig verbunden war. Dankbarkeit durchflutete mich. Ich wollte sie gerade zum Ausdruck bringen, da bemerkte ich, dass er schon wieder in die Fahrerkabine gestiegen war. Doch für den Fall, dass er mich nicht hören konnte, erzählte ich kopflos alles, was mir in den Kopf kam, damit ich zumindest so wirkte, als sei ich auf Konversation bedacht.

"Jedenfalls kannst du froh sein, denn es ist wahrscheinlich die Ehre deines Leben mich für ein paar Tage in deinem Haus aufzunehmen und mir zu helfen. Ich habe nämlich irgendwas am Kopf, aber das hast du ja schon gesehen.", sagte ich und zeigte auf meinen Kopf. Dann kam mir ein neuer Gedanke. "Hey, weist du, ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie du in ein paar Jahren deinen Freunden erzählen kannst, du hättest mich, die große Celeste Newsome in deinem Haus aufgenommen. Niemand wird es dir glauben! Ich werde dir, bevor ich gehe, dann ein Autogramm hinterlassen, ja? Damit deine Freunde dir dann auch glauben...".

Dann bemerkte ich wie aufdringlich und gemein ich wirken musste und stoppte meinen nervösen Redefluss. Er hatte mich zum Glück nicht gehört, dennoch schämte mich sofort für die herablassenden Kommentare. Es passierte mir häufig, dass ich, wenn ich nervös war, kopflos verletzende Dinge behauptete, die meist nicht stimmten. Ich versuchte mir das abzugewöhnen, aber schlechte Angewohnheiten bleiben ja gewöhnlich lange bestehen. Früher, als ich noch nicht so selbstbewusst war, hatte ich das Image, dass durch diese Sprüche entstand, gebraucht, doch heutzutage hatte ich genug Selbstbewusstsein, um mich auch so zu behaupten.

Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen, träumte ein wenig von den gutaussehenden Wachen im Palast, die ich vermissen würde, und verglich sie automatisch mit meinem neuen Reisegefährten Aulis. Es war unbestreitbar, dass er unvergleichlich gut aussah, doch es ließ mich erstaunlicherweise relativ kalt.

Er war arm und unbedeutend und dass zerstörte alle Chancen auf ein gemeinsames Leben. Es mochte vielleicht anmaßend erscheinen, doch ich brauchte den Ruhm. Ich hatte nicht gelogen, als ich America dies erzählte, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl,dass sie mich tatsächlich verstanden hatte. Es war nicht so, dass ich das Rampenlicht gebraucht hätte, doch diese allumfassende Bewunderung, die einem wie eine Wand entgegenschlug, die brauchte ich. Sie gab mir das Gefühl, tatsächlich das unschlagbare Model zu sein, das ich vorgab zu sein. Sie machte mich selbstbewusst und gab mir das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Manchmal beneidete ich die niederen Kasten um ihre unbrüchlichen Familienbündnisse, um diese bedingungslose Liebe, die dort vorherrschte. Niemand hatte mich je so geliebt. Doch dafür waren in mir andere, wichtigere Werte vermittelt worden, nicht die Liebe, sondern die Hinterlist und Strategie ließen einen im Leben vorankommen. Kein Wunder also, dass die niederen Kasten eben nur niedere Kasten blieben, denn wer sich so kopflos für andere Menschen opferte, verschwendete eben sein Leben. Solche Dummheit hatte mir zum Glück nie begegnen müssen, denn meine Eltern hatten meine Lehrer strengstens geprüft und überwacht, um mir beste Bildung überhaupt zu ermöglichen. Natürlich war es trotzdem eine Schmach gewesen, von niederen Wesen Bildung empfangen zu müssen, doch es ließ sich eben nicht ändern.

Über diese weitschweifigen Gedanken verfiel ich schließlich in einen leichten Schlummer, jedoch meinte ich, mich noch an ein Schild, dass eine Selection in New Asia ankündigte, zu erinnern. Danach schwanden meine Gedanken und ich fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Meine Träume waren wirr und durcheinander. Später konnte ich mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern, aber im Schlaf kamen sie mir logisch und klar vor. Ich meinte mich, mich vage an den Rebellenangriff zu erinnern, doch meine Erinnerung könnte genauso gut meiner Fantasie entsprungen sein. Blut spritze durch meine Träume und färbte sie rot, sodass ein unheimlicher Schein über allem schwebte. Ich sah rote Tücher, die sich in rote Kugeln verwandelten und mich durchsiebten. America tanzte an mir vorbei, dicht gefolgt von Maxon, der mich auslachte. Anstatt mir zu Hilfe zu eilen, als ich zu Boden fiel, schleppten mich Wachen des Palastes zu einem Leichenhaufen, nur um mich später in ein Massengrab zu werfen. Die gesichtslosen Leichen verwandelten sich in die Mitglieder der Selection, die langsam verwesten, bis mich nur noch ihre Schädel angrinsten. Und über allem standen der König und die Königin, die uns segneten und uns Gottes Segen für unsere Zukunft in der Hölle wünschten. Dann tauchte Maxon wieder auf und an der Hand hielt er eine gemein lächelnde America...

••• • •—•• • —•—• — •• — —• ••• • •—•• • —•—• — •• — —• ••• • •—•• • —•—• — ••

30.12.2229

Newsticker

++++ König Maxon gekrönt ++++ Heiratsantrag für America Singer ++++ Nachfolgerin Königin A.'s gefunden? ++++ Leiche des Elite-Mitglieds Celeste nicht gefunden ++++ König Maxon schwerer verletzt als vermutet ++++ Erneute Aufstände im Osten ++++ Geschocktes Schlosspersonal nach Angriff ++++ Angriffe auf Elite-Mitglieder-Kasten beendet ++++ Internationale Selection in New Asia ausgerufen

••• • •—•• • —•—• — •• — —• ••• • •—•• • —•—• — •• — —• ••• • •—•• • —•—• — ••


End file.
